Must Be Something
by secretofserenity
Summary: It's three years since Karin met Toshiro. now fourteen, her grades are slipping and she is sent to a girls' finishing school. the last thing she needed was to have her newly surfaced powers to catch the attention of a certain fair haired captain!hitsukari
1. the meeting

Hi guys!!! It's me, serenity again. I know that I should probably be working on my other fics that I've delayed for way too long, but I just felt in the mood for a little Hitsu Karin . THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT it's my take on what I think should have happened after episode 132.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. If I did, I would have Karin and Hitsugaya married. Except you know, when they are older.

Ps: probably some of the things they say aren't correct according to the episode, but please, bear with me!

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

I looked up at the boy who stood over me. No, he didn't seem much like a boy to me anymore. He was a man. His black and white coat swayed in the wind, adding to the dramatic scene. It was just a few inches in front of me,

I could probably reach out and grab it if I wanted to. He glanced over his shoulder, perhaps to make sure I was still sitting, dumbfounded, behind him. He then turned his attention back to the monster at hand. I watched as Toshiro began to speak, his voice ringing loud and clear, slicing like a knife through the deafening silence. "Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" the authority and power hidden in his voice made me shiver. He spoke with such confidence.

As he spoke the last word, the reitsu changed immensely, and it got very cold. I could see my breath, and coughed on the dry air. The next few things seemed to go by in super fast speed, like someone had frozen me, but put everything else in fast forward. The next thing I knew, the monster was dead, ice shards were raining down like crystals, and Toshiro had his hand out stretched to me. I hesitantly grasped his hand, allowing him to haul me up. he released my hand as soon as I was standing.

I turned my attention to my friends, and was abruptly aware that there were other people in the world other than me and Toshiro. "Ah!" I began with a start "How's everyone?"

Toshiro also turned his head in their direction, but his eyes never left mine. "They'll be okay." he said, seemingly barely aware of there presence. "Toshiro that outfit…?" I began, wondering how to ask without sounding like a complete mental case.

"It seems that you have high spiritual pressure, but I'm impressed you can see me." he told me, monotonous as always.

I forcefully placed my hands on his shoulders, causing him to look surprised. "Hey, do you know where Ichi-nii is?"

'you're a shinigami, aren't you?" I asked, shaking him.

He looked at me meaningfully, his icy eyes digging into my soul. "how do you know about shinigami?"

Not realizing how intimate the motion was, I leaned in close to him. I could feel his icy breath. "My big brother is one. His name is Ichigo! Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Kurosaki?!" Toshiro gasped, apparently, my dear brother had gotten himself quite a reputation, no surprises there. "I see," he said more calmly, "so you're Kurosaki's sister?" he closed his eyes, the ghost of a smirk pulling at the sides of his mouth. "No wonder. No, sorry I don't know where he is.'

I looked, waiting for me to get control over my emotions. The only hope I had of finding my brother had just faded in front of me, like so many other things in the world. I looked away, not wanting him to see my weakness. "I see."

I let her hands fall uselessly to my sides. I was so stupid, why did I think he would know anything about Ichigo? Why did I even bother asking?, I had known the answer from the start, but it was so hard to just crush that flame of hope once it gets a hold of some tinder. I was about to say my thanks to Toshiro, and go home, when his voice floated over to me. "But, Kurosaki is trying to become more powerful." he told me, leaning in. "Just like you."

It felt good, being compared to my brother in terms of power. Toshiro continued speaking, and each word was like a match added to that flame of hope that had since grown huge. "He never gives up, right until the very end. That's the type of person he is."

I could feel tears brewing under eyelids, threatening to fall at any moment. I clamped my eyes shut, giving myself a second. Gotta shake it off, Karin! I told myself. I followed my advice, smiling, and rubbing the back of my arm quickly across my eyes. I took a big swallow, trying to force down the lump of cotton that had since formed in my throat.

"Taicho!!!!! You're safe!!!!!!" I heard someone yell from across the field (And I'm not exaggerating about the exclamation marks).

"Eh? Another one?" I asked, observing the seemingly infamous black ensemble.

He looked almost embarrassed for a second. "She's my subordinate."

Wow! I didn't know he was that important! God, I hope I didn't do anything to piss him off. I began thinking back to everything I had said or did today. He gave me a strange look. Aw, to hell with it. I swung my hands behind my head, a smile breaking out on my face despite my protests. "You have subordinates?"

"Kind of."

The rather erm… _busty _woman that had been running was now in front of us, looking respectfully at Toshiro. "You're late Matsumoto."

"My apologies."

Then, realizing my presence, she looked to me. "Huh, Taicho, this kid…" she trailed off. I kept a smile on my face, but inside I was wondering why the hell she trailed off like that.

'she's Kurosaki Ichigo's sister." he said, as if that explained everything. What did I know? It probably did.

I saw recognition flare in her fair eyes, and she gaped. "Ichigo's sister?"

I looked up, putting on my sweetest smile. "Hello."

Her face softened, and she put her hands in front of her and leaned down, like she was talking to a little kid. "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. I'm the fuku-Taicho under Hitsugaya Taicho."

"You really _are elite!" I admitted with a groan._

"_You're pretty cool, Toshiro!" I patted my hand on his head, ruffling the gravity defying hair that grew there. "and you're still just an elementary student!" I added as an after thought._

_I heard him mutter something under his breath, but I could only catch parts of it. "ment…ry…stu…!"_

"_w-what is it?" I asked, concerned about his suddenly irritated expression._

_Suddenly, his subordinate's laugh came from behind me, causing me to open my eyes to Toshiro's irritated expression. Oh crap, what had I done now? With a low growl, he irritably shrugged off my hold, coming closer with each word. "How long are you going to keep thinking that I'm not an elementary student!"_

………………………………_....................................................................................................................._

_Okay, didn't turn out as amazing as I thought it would. Oh well, tell me what you thought of it! After all, it's your, the reader's, opinion, that counts! The next chapter will be greater, I swear!_

_Over and out, Serenity =^-^= _

_PS: don't hold your breath, I can't say for sure when the next chapter wil get out. Might be tomorrow, tonight, or two months from now!_

_PPS: please don't kill me if it takes longer than that!_


	2. New powers, and old habits

Hi I feel really sore right now. I had to get up at 6:00 today! And spent all day on the slopes. And I don't even like skiing O_o

Next time I won't let my friends pressure me into it!

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

"I'm not an elementary student!" he yelled, clearly irritated. I had obviously touched on a subject he felt very strongly about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was three years ago.

I opened my eyes, hesitantly tearing myself away from the memory. I'd chosen this oh so perfect time to take a trip down good ol' memory lane. It was definitely the perfect time. 'Cause, you know, the absolute PERFECT time to do anything is when you're supposed to be cramming last-minute for your midterms tomorrow. Plus, I had a huge migraine. And I'm not talking bad, I'm talking rip my skull out bad pain. I cringed as Another train spike of pain drove itself into my brain. These brain attacks had been getting progressively worse since I had come into contact with Toushiro. I once again felt the abnormal cold of his hand in mine as he pulled me up all those years ago. Better get my crap together, I thought as I stared At the menacing blank sheet of paper. I sighed. Only I, Karin Kurosaki, could lose a staring contest with a piece of paper. No, I'm not weird! I couldn't help but feel something resembling an impending doom looming over me as I sat in the granite chair.

I stared at the seemingly impossible to solve question. Okay, positive five plus negative nine. I furiously scribbled my work on the stained sheet of paper. Good, it finally made sense this time. I think I'm getting it. I flipped my much abused copy of "Integers and you!" to the cheat pages. I ran my fingers down the numbers, looking for the one I was on. I cringed as I felt my way past a particularly sticky mess of pop spill-ige.

Answer to question three one two: negative four

"AAAGH!" with that cry of frustration, I let my head fall to the desk. My head fell perfectly poised so that I could see the due date peeking out from my calendar. I never knew that two numbers could be so completely evil. I drew the energy to roll my head so I didn't have to watch the calendar laugh at me. Trust me, it can happen, I know from experience. I lifted my head, and brought it down on the desk hard, trying to clear my mind, and possibly jump start my comatose brain. I then cringed at the pain and stupidity. I would probably have a great big bruise to top off my midterms tomorrow. I rolled my head. This time, it landed with me staring at the clock. 12:45 Pm. Hmmm. Brilliant.

With a groan, I forced myself to sit up. I slugged over to my bed, flopping down. I stared at the roof beams. I really should get up and finish studying, I told myself, but it was half-hearted. I wasn't getting off this bed now, and I knew it. I flipped my arm over my side, giving myself enough momentum to manage to crawl over to the small black paned window above my bed. I hastily opened it, cringing away from the cold. I took a deep, deep breath, and stuck my head into the below zero temperatures so kindly awaiting my arrival outside. I hissed sharply as the cold hit me, but bit my lip and forced my head further out, and stayed there until I couldn't feel my face anymore. When I was sure that I probably had frostbite, I pulled myself inside, gingerly patting my freezing cheeks. I kneeled on the black and pink comforter, reaching out for my trusty thermometer. I stuck the disgusting plastic under my tongue, shivering. Eww, hospitals…old people… sickness… not nice images.

I held my clock, the three minutes seeming to take an eternity. Did the hand just move backwards?! I passed the time by pulling off bits off stickers off the back of my alarm clock. I ran my fingers across the groove where my sleep button used to be. I would get it back when I "Learned how to use it like an responsible adult" geez, miss a couple of remedial classes and you get your sleep taken away. Well, that and a few normal classes… and a few other things, like helping in the hospital after a car crash. Man, was it just me, or is that list getting longer all the time?! I counted down the last minute in my head, pretending that I was at one of my soccer games, scoring the final goal.

56, 57, 58, 59, and 60!

I grabbed the revolting thing out of my mouth as if it was made of acid. God, it was as if they custom designed these things just to piss the hell out of me. Like one day, some dude said "Hey, dude! We should totally do something to piss off some chick named Karin!"

I laughed at the lovely mental image.

I checked the temperature. Nothing, Nada, El zilcho! Wonderful, not even _one _degree above normal. No fever. And with a mental curse, I waved "Bye-bye" to my last chance of not failing my exams tomorrow.

Overly tired, I shut off the light. Only to turn it on again. I was too twitchy to sleep. I glanced at the pen I'd dropped in my depression, toppled haphazardly by the bit of studying I'd actually managed to finish. I concentrated on it, until everything else faded away, my brain registering it as unimportant. The pen and I sat together in darkness. Soon enough, the details of my room came back into focus, my vision blurring slightly because of the energy I was exerting. After a while, nothing happened. I sighed. I knew it had just been a fluke those other times. I rolled over, sleep quickly capturing me.

Which I guess was why I never saw the pen cracking, shooting a fountain of blue ink all over my work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro Hitsugaya walked down the endless halls of the first division. Yet another captains' meeting had arisen out of the blue, just like all the others that had come before it. He grimaced as he recalled what position he had been in when the hell butterfly had found him. Asleep on his desk, not a very dignified pose, by any means. Before, he could stay up all hours of the day doing paperwork and never so much as close his eyes for more than a couple seconds, much less fall asleep. He must be losing his touch. Well, he consoled himself, maybe if his good for nothing Fuku-Taicho would help once in a while, he wouldn't be in this position. Well, that and his obsessive need to help all of the other Gotei 13 with their paperwork. Sometimes, he really considered going for a OCD test.

By the end of his rantings, he was pretty much at the meeting hall. He briefly considered bowing and apologizing for being late, but, seeing no need for such formalities, he barged right on in, trying to ignore the looks he was getting from the other Taichos. He had never once been late in his life for a meeting. Never been late for anything, actually. In fact, he was usually the first one there. Something MUST be wrong with him. Not sure what to do (another first) now that he was here, he gave an awkward little half bow in the head Taicho's direction, before hesitantly taking his place in the line. He had been so out of sorts lately, and he wasn't the only one. Everyone with any reitsu could feel the disturbance in the living world. The out of control fluxuating energy being emitted from the other world. It was also impossible to track, considering one moment it was there, strong enough to tear the balance apart, the next, completely vanished. He quickly silenced his thoughts as the head-Taicho began to speak. The head Taicho raised his bearded head. "As you all already know, we have been experiencing some abnormality," Kenpachi snorted, earning a look from Yamamoto Taicho, "As I was saying, we have had some abnormality in the world of the living."

He rose from his seat, leaning more heavily on his cane then usual (Due to stress, perhaps?) and pointed to a holographic chart located in the middle of the room. The chart first showed earth floating in space, then zoomed in, focused, zoomed in, focused, and repeated this process until they were looking at a very specific part of Karakura. Toushiro gaped despite himself, looking at the all too familiar windows, and "General Hospital" sign on front. Yamamoto ignored Toushiro, instead choosing to speak again. "The hollows have been appearing in unnatural quantities centered around this one point. You may quickly link the appearance to the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, but if you have, you are wrong. Ichigo is currently on a mission with Kuchki Rukia."

He returned to his original seat, stumbling on the way, but waving away the Shinigamis' efforts to help. "Of course, we will have to send a properly qualified Shinigami to investigate. One of you perhaps?" he asked hopefully. Boy, did Toushiro feel bad for the poor sap who was chosen for _that mission. Soon, he felt the prickly sensation of being watched. He opened his eyes, to see everyone (including Yamamoto) staring at him. Ah, crap. _

"_I accept, Head Taicho."_

_Oh god, here we go again._

………………………………_....................................................................................................................._

_Okay, that one turned out much better. Like the story plot so far? I think it's pretty good. But, tell me what YOU think! _

_Ps: is it too short? O_o _


	3. Memories Of You

_Hi. My work may not be at it's best right now, because I have a HUGE headache that seems to be currently trying to gnaw it's way out of my skull. So, ya, I'm sure you get it. _

_Also, if I spelt Hyorinmaru wrong, I'm sorry! Every fic spells it different. Ps: no offence to any lesbians, I have no problem with them. Karin just doesn't like being called one 'cause she isn't one. _

_Karin: why do you always make bad things happen to me?_

_Me: ?_

_Karin: like, for instance, making me fail my midterms tomorrow, and getting me sent away?_

_Me: stop it, you're ruining the story._

_Karin: Who cares, it's so predictable anyways. _

_Me: *cries* I can see why Toushiro likes you! You're so cold!_

………………………………_....................................................................................................................._

"_No, you have to sign the tenth division insignia like __this!" _Toushiro explained to his fuku-Taicho for the umpteenth time. 

"But that way is so _hard, _Taicho." Matsumoto whined. "Can't I just do it like this?" she asked, drawing a completely different sign on the paper. 

Toushiro slid the paper from underneath her, tossing it in the already overflowing garbage bin. Matsumoto groaned dramatically. "But that way is so elaborate! Besides, I already have killer cramps in my hand, and a headache from concentrating so hard!"

"It's supposed to be elaborate, and as for your headache, isn't the technical term called a hangover?" last night (as usual,) Matsumoto had gone drinking with her friends, leaving Toushiro to do the mountain of paperwork waiting for him in his office. 

"Look, when I go to the living world, I'm most likely going to be there for at least a few days. Possibly more. Which leaves YOU to do all the paperwork!"

Matsumoto groaned again, slamming her head down on the desk "But Taicho! Couldn't you just get someone else to do it? Someone like, like, like Ukitake-Taicho! He likes you, he'd do it!" she said hopefully.

"No, he wouldn't. besides, it's the Taicho AND Fuku-Taicho's job to-" he didn't get to finish his sentence seeing as how _his _Fuku-Taicho was already out the door, leaving only a cloud of dust. 

He could already hear her down the hall, talking to Hisagi-Taicho. 

Toushiro slumped down in his chair, closing his eyes. In a couple of hours, he would be heading to the world of the living. He always got this kind of mission, 'cause he was just such a damn nice guy. The Gotei 13 was lucky they had him, that's what everyone always told him. But, he had seriously thought about resigning many times. It's not that he didn't enjoy his job. 'cause anyone who didn't enjoy sleep deprivation was a complete idiot, who wouldn't want to sit at a desk for hours doing work? But, all jokes aside, he did enjoy being a Taicho. Sometimes it just felt like there was more to life, out there. Some kind of longing he couldn't quite name because he'd never felt it before. He smirked. The child prodigy not knowing something. That's one he'd never heard before. He just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something huge he was missing out on. Like an empty, hollow space where something should be.

His thoughts where broken by a hell butterfly passing through his door. He gently lifted his hand out to it, one of his digits extended. It landed, and began whispering in Yamamoto's voice. "Hitsugaya-Taicho, the gate has been opened, and we are awaiting your departure."

He stood. Might as well get this particular pain out of the way. Better to get it over fast, like ripping off a band-aid.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

I woke, my neck aching something terrible. I gingerly moved it, twisting my body out of the abnormal pose it had taken on during my sleep. I groaned as I reluctantly sat up. I hated Mondays. I then chortled at how incredibly cliché that was. I checked myself in my mirror. I was… acceptable. Which was definitely good enough for me. I wasn't like those girls who spend hours in front of their vanity. I was just… me. 

But, just for good measure, I ran the brush through my hair a couple times. 

The walk to school was, like always, excruciatingly long and short at the same time. I'd brought my book with me, trying to get in some last minute studying. I took a bite out of my blueberry bagel (I hadn't had time to actually eat anything) and used my nose to flip the page on my book. Some of the girls from my class walked by me, all real lookers, and hushed their conversation, staring at me. I stuck my tongue out at them. As they walked by me, one of the blonde bimbo-ish ones nudged the leader of the little clique, and they both began laughing, whispering to each other. 

I suppressed the urge to call them an inappropriate, and not to mention unladylike name.

But, even though I tried not to let it, their actions still cut me deeply, like a knife slicing cleanly through to my soul. The pure manifestation of the devil himself laid inside at least one of those girls, I was sure. 

When I saw the size of the test I was supposed to be doing, I almost had a brain haemorrhage. It must have been at least twenty pages long! I sat down at my desk with the booklet, tapping the desk. God, was it just me, or was it hot in here?

I signed my name with more of a flourish than was probably required. I peeked up from under my eyelashes at the other people. They were all feverishly scribbling the answers I didn't know onto their tests. Why was it always so goddamn deathly quiet during these things?

I began scratching the finish of the desk with the back of my pencil. I drew a few soccer balls on the desk with my pencil, trying to look like I was working. Here, if I pulled the paper close to me like this, it looked like I was writing on it. I lost myself in the time, staring out the window. Ichi-Nii was gone again, just like that time all those years ago. I could still hear his stupid excuse.

"_I've decided to go to the town across from Karakura to get a job."_

But, I had known the truth, had seen the way his mouth twitched ever so slightly like it always did when he told lies. He knew that I knew, too. Before he had left, he paused to give me a meaningful glance, as if telling me to keep my big, fat mouth shut.

God, dammit, Ichigo! Why the hell do you always do this to me!

"the time for your test is over. Please pass your papers forward."

The sound of my sensei calling out brought me back to the present. No, it couldn't already have been three hours, could it?

I looked down at my paper. It was mostly blank with a couple of doodles drawn on it. Someone nudged my back.

"Hey, Kurosaki, hurry it up!"

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, that oh so familiar phrase kept repeating itself in my head. I began writing down random numbers. 67, 3, 009, 1, 194,32,54,45,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Maybe one of them will be right!

I was only on the second page when my paper was pulled out from underneath me. I looked up. Standing above me, with a look of disapproval, was my sensei. I grinned sheepishly. 

I turned around to avoid having to meet her disappointment filled eyes. Everyone was looking at me. They all already knew of my lack of ability to focus. Maybe I needed to get some ADD pills. Ritalin might be good.

The bell for the lunch break screeched, but I didn't move. I just waited in my desk. I knew that sensei wanted me to stay after class. I mentally put up barriers to prepare myself for the chewing out that I knew would follow. As she always does, Sensei walked over and sat down on the desk next to me. Except, instead of the uniform yelling that I'd become so accustomed to, she began talking. "Karin, you are a very bright girl." I snorted. She gave me a look. "As I was saying, you need to learn how to use your smarts. Make something of your life. You're not going to be able to live off your brother and father forever. This is only one short, short part of your life. If you give up, in the long run, your life is gonna _suck!"_

I blurred out the rest of her speech, looking again out the window. But, even though I missed most of it, it got me thinking. What DO I want to do? What AM I going to do?

She gave up on talking to me eventually, finally noticing that I wasn't even listening to her anymore.

As I walked out of the dreaded room, her soft voice floated over to me. "Think about it, Karin." 

I sighed. Ya, like I was going to think about anything else now.

I walked into the lunchroom, trying my best to ignore bimbos 1 and 2. They were sitting, as they always were, with their perfect soccer jocks. Whom I could probably beat in a game. Not to honk my own horn or anything. I settled with having that particular mind image fit into place, smirking slightly.

I would have to sit by myself, all my soccer buds went to a different school. Not that it bugged me that much, though. It gave me a chance to think about stuff. Whatever kind of stuff was on my mind at the particular time. At this time, my mind was still on failing grades, and the future. Would I ever get a husband? No boys seemed to like me, the REAL me anyways. Hell, would I even ever get a boyfriend? Would I have any interactions with male humans at all? Other than my friends and kin. Probably not. 

I danced off that subject willingly, unpacking my soba noodles. I was absolutely _starved!_

When I'd holed myself up in my room last night, I'd forgotten about my bodies need for food. I waited impatiently while it heated, tapping my foot. I then began to devour the feast. I saw out of the corner of my eye, the cheerleaders' looking from my huge plate of noodles, to their fat free, sugar free, taste free yogurt. I smiled sweetly as I deliberately took a huge bite, chewing it in their direction. I finished off the noodles, and began on a muffin. I didn't know how I could eat like this and not get HUGE. One day, it'll all catch up with me. 

I wiped the crumbs off of the neon green table, standing up. Reaching inside my backpack, I pulled out my class schedule. What did I have next?

I ran my finger down the list. 

1:30- algebra

Oh, god, no more! I think that if I have to take even one more minute of math, my brain would implode. If I ever met the guy who invented this subject, it would go something like this. 

*Karin walking along, sees ghost of guy, somehow knows he invented math*

Me: hi

Guy: hi

Me: did you invent math?

Guy: yes! 

Me: *pulls out bat* on behalf of all of the world, I will now destroy you!

I paused. Why, what an overly vivid imagination I have. Yes, I think it was time to order some Ritalin.

I sighed, resting my chin on my hands. I just couldn't finish today. I wasn't exactly in high spirits courtesy to my sensei. For the first time in 2 months, I was ditching school.

I waited until everyone left, pretending to still be eating, picking apart a strawberry, eating one seed at a time. The lunch supervisors began to get irritated, tapping their feet, making motions with their hands. I stood up with a sigh of defeat, and allowed them to walk me to the door, when there, I turned to them. "Just gonna have a quick bathroom break, 'kay?" I said, all innocence and big eyes. Before they could answer, I was already half way down the hall. I sniggered. _suckers!_

In the girls' bathroom, there was a window big enough for me to get my small frame through. I shivered as I put down the toilet seat, trying not to think about how many people have used it. I stood up on it, reaching for the window pane. I then hauled myself up, and through it. Oh, it was getting to be quite a squeeze. Maybe I was putting on a few pounds, I thought as I dropped to the ground. I brushed off my black converse shoes, elated. 

I began the short trek home, letting myself forget about everything for a little while. I could head straight home, dad was at his friends, and Yuzu was still in school. 

I was almost home (I could see my house) when I smelled the familiar scent of cigarette smoke. I hacked, putting my sleeve over my mouth in a temporary gas mask. Who would willingly smoke those things? 

My question was quickly answered as I walked around the corner. One of the all-girl gangs from my school was lounging on the fence, cancer sticks in every single one's hand. One of the scarier looking ones turned to me, grinning. "Look here, girls, we've got a little lost first year." she said, and the others laughed. 

I turned sharply, walking a little faster towards my house. They started laughing again. "Hey, where ya goin', Lez?" 

I stopped. "What did you call me?" I asked, trying to keep it cool. 

I turned around, checking their expressions. "You heard us, I mean you ARE a lesbian, right?" I growled despite myself. She grinned, knowing that she'd hit a nerve. "dressed like THAT, everyone would come to that conclusion!" she drawled, gesturing to my plain red jersey, and black shorts. 

As they laughed, I just let go of trying to keep calm, and let it all out.

These girls have hell to pay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro leaned on a branch in a tree, now stood in front of the Kurosaki household. He couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary. The old man just probably wanted everyone to think he actually had an idea of what was happening. They had virtually no leads. He knew. Suddenly, he felt another person's reitsu enter the air. He instinctively pushed himself further back into the branches, hand already on the hilt of Hyorinmaru. This reitsu was familiar, he realized with a start. Where had he felt it before? Something was different though, it wasn't warm like he remembered it, it was more edgy and rough, unattended to. Like a garden of flowers that someone left to grow on there own, their stems a hopeless mess of tangles. The figure came into focus, and he moved slightly closer in on the branch. He could now see the distinguishing marks of a female, curvy waist, silky hair. 

She was with other girls. One was talking to her. he scoffed at the group of girls that was now laughing at the violently black haired one. Cliques. God, he hated them. Useless things, if you ask him. He couldn't watch anymore eventually, and leaned away. As soon as he did, he felt the reitsu skyrocket. He was almost forced to his knees by the sheer power. _almost._

he snapped into action. The reitsu hadn't yet touched the group of girls, so they hadn't been squashed to death. He shunpo`d in front of the girl. He could hardly breath, let alone grab her. He forced his eyes open. She was gaping at him, so she could see him. he recognized her instantly, memories of sunsets and soccer games surfacing from long forgotten places. _This girl! was all he had time to think seeing as how in the next second, she crumpled forward into his unready arms, unconscious._

………………………………_....................................................................................................................._

_Okay, finally finished! Hope you enjoyed it! I think it got a little weak near the end, though o_O._

_I'm lacking inspiration! Perhaps some reviews would help get me motivated, maybe? _


	4. revolting revelations

Hi. I really have nothing to say, this time.

Karin: OH. MY. GOD! The world must be coming to an end! Hurry run! It's the apocalypse!

Me: So mean…

Ps: I know it's kinda crappy how Karin's dad doesn't get to make the choice to send her away or not, but it's the only way the story'll work! I just couldn't imagine Isshin sending Karin away…

If some of it's in slant or something, it's not supposed to be! My computer is just messed up and does it on it's own. Well, except for when Karin's remembering stuff during the Isshin-Hazuki conversation.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. As much as I wish I did…

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

Toushiro looked at the girl laying on the bed across from him. He hadn't known where to take her. He couldn't just leave her there, but he had no place of his own he could take her to. He'd also gotten into his gigai, since it would be kind of strange to see an unconscious girl floating towards her home. He thought he'd picked the right room, considering all the pictures of famous soccer players on the wall. He glanced at her for what might have been the twentieth time since he had slumped her on the bed. Karin had really changed. she was only boyish in attitude and style now. Her features were very fine, and she now had curves, he thought as his eyes strayed without his permission to her body. He blushed feverishly and looked away. Since when had his mind started working like this?

His thoughts were interrupted by a groan, and the sound of Karin sitting up. He watched her, not making a sound, until she seemed to be relatively comfortable. "Karin," he said, planning to calmly ask her a few questions, mainly, WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT KIND OF REITSU?!

But, of course, in a much more dignified manner. Those hopes were out the window as soon as she opened her eyes, to see a strange man sitting in her room. He hadn't quite thought that one through.

"AAAAAAAAA!" she screamed, backing away from him.

He sighed, feeling bad for frightening the poor girl so badly. "Karin, I kno-" she abruptly cut him off as a garbage bin flew through the air towards him.

He dodged it easily, trying to think of a way to speak to her without setting her off again. But, just like all the others plans he had conceived that day, this one too went to join the others out the window. Karin picked up a pair of scissors sitting on her desk, and flung them at him, pointy end first. He had a little bit of a harder time dodging this, since he wasn't expecting to have someone try to decapitate him. "Karin, what the hell? It's me, it's Hitsugaya-Taicho!" he said, still dodging her attacks.

"How do you know my name?" she yelled, now throwing a chair at him.

Dammit, she's strong, he thought, watching her heave the item of furniture across the room. "Remember, you had a soccer game, I helped you, do you remember?" he asked, saying the sentence slowly, like she was a little kid.

She stopped, holding her ammo above her head, "Toushiro?" she asked, gaping.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was him, alright. His face had lost some of the childish roundness, and he looked taller, but it was definitely him. I would recognize the piercing turquoise eyes anywhere. Well, that and the platinum blonde, gravity defying hair.

"Why the hell are you in MY room, Toushiro?" I asked, pissed.

"Would you have liked it better if I left you unconscious in the middle of the street?" he said simply.

"W-well I, well, what I mean is… YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!" I yelled, settling for an argument.

But, as always, he remained calm. "I'm here on official business. What _I'd _like to know is, what, exactly, are _you_ doing here?" he questioned me, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I also have official business!" I retorted strongly.

"Yes, and what would that be?"

"Um…"

"I'm waiting."

"Mind your own damn business!" I said, trying to sidestep him.

I got maybe three steps away from him, when he suddenly appeared in front of me. "Uh… but…you were!" I stuttered, looking back and forth between him, and where he used to be.

He promptly grabbed my elbow, and sat me down in one of my many recliners. "What the hell?" I asked him, standing up, only to get sat back down by him again.

"I have some questions that you need to answer."

I began to talk, only to get cut off by him. "First question: How much do you know about where your brother _really_ is?" he asked, casually running a hand through his ivory hair.

"Enough. Why?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I'm not answering your's 'till you answer mine!" I told him firmly. I wasn't gonna budge on this one.

He closed his eyes, rubbing his temple. "I repeat, how much do you know about your brother and what he is?"

I said nothing, glaring at him.

Finally, he gave in. "I was sent to find the reason for the sudden string of hollow attacks. And, I think I've found it." he finished, looking straight at me.

It took me a moment to sort through everything, getting to the meaning of his words. I looked behind me just to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else. "Me?! What do I have to do with this?"

"You obviously haven't noticed the sudden increase in your reitsu." he said nonchalantly, as if talking about the weather.

I hesitated, thinking. "Would this increase in 'reitsu'" I began slowly, "Cause knawing headaches?"

"In some cases where it goes unattended, yes."

I plopped down on my bed, hand flying to my forehead. "so, if I said that perhaps I DO have this 'reitsu' problem, what would you do about it?" I finished, glaring at him.

He opened his mouth to answer, but was intercepted by my bedroom door flying open, I rolled off my bed in surprise. Our conversation had become so quiet that this noise seemed to be a sonic boom in comparison. "Karin! My beautiful daughter!" my dad shouted, coming through the door.

I quickly looked for Toshiro, but he was already no where in sight. The only sign of him was that the window that I had had closed, was now open, curtains dancing in the breeze.

I gave my father a prompt kick to the gut to quiet him down. As usual, he went crying to my mom's poster about me 'not loving him anymore'.

"I can see that I'm going to have to take control of this situation." the shrill voice cut through the air, freezing me midstep. My aunt shoved her elegant profile around the door.

I hesitantly turned, to see my vice-principal standing behind my aunt. She once again opened her mouth to speak. "Since Isshin, my idiot brother-in-law, has decided to be so lax in reforming you, the _difficult_ ," she over emphasized difficult, and with difficulty, I kept from yelling. "Difficult task has fallen to me. As you already know, I run a school for wayward girls," I glanced up, shocked, I wasn't wayward! Since when did having a few difficulties at schoolwork make you wayward!?

She glanced over, silencing me. "Karin has shown all the problems that my school, Fern Acres, should fix, by the end of it, she should be a perfect manageable young lady. I will, however, give your father one last chance to persuade the vice-principal, it IS her decision after all."

I looked frantically between dad and my aunt, trying to make this all just be a dream. A particularly nasty dream at that. But, every time I opened my eyes, I was still staring at this revolting scene before me. My aunt turned. "I'll leave Vice-principal Hazuki and Isshin alone now. Karin, come with me." before I could respond, she'd grabbed my arm and drug me down the stairs. I could hear them talking upstairs, my dad serious for once.

"She's trying, I promise she is trying _so_ hard!"

"No, Isshin, I've given you enough chances."

I sighed, remembering thousands of parent-teacher conferences like this.

"_She is trying, though!" my dad had said, when I had once again forgotten my homework. _

"_Apparently not hard enough." my sensei had responded, pushing up her glasses._

"_Karin is like… like…. A watermelon! Yes!" he'd said, patting me on the shoulder. _

_My sensei had sighed, rubbing her temples. "How so?"_

"_She's tough on the outside, just like the shell of a watermelon. But, open her up, and inside is a sweet little girl!" I had snorted at that part, earning a glare from my father. _

I wish I'd have behaved better back then. Maybe I wouldn't be in this situation I thought with disdain as I looked at my aunt. It wasn't even a matter of behaviour. The problem was my trouble with grades. I just couldn't seem to focus. I didn't know what I was going to do when I was older, but even then, all this stuff seemed irrelevant. I slammed my hands over my ears, trying to drown out the now arguing voices coming from above.

My aunt eyed me suspiciously, but when I didn't make any move to get up, she looked away. I hated this. I rolled my head onto the table, and tried to pretend that I was somewhere else. Eventually, I was ripped out of my fantasy by the steps creaking. I could tell that my dad was here, but I didn't open my eyes. "Come on, Karin." then he was pulling my chair out, and my choices were to either fall forward, or stand up.

When I opened my eyes, he helped me up, and we went upstairs. I counted the steps on my way up, trying to avoid the question that I knew had to be asked. He never had to tell me what they decided, his unusually quiet and serious attitude told it all. Then I was in bed, and I hugged my sheets close to me, breathing in the familiar scent of fabric softener. And, in a moment, I was captured into a deep slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro stood outside Karin's bedroom, thinking. Great. Just when he'd gotten a lead, the said lead was being shipped away. Brilliant, just freaking brilliant. He was snapped out of his self pity by the ring of his cell phone. He dug it out of his pocket, having to check both the back and front pockets before finding it, and checked the caller I.D. great. He flipped it open. "Hai, Yamamoto-Taicho?"

The old man's voice crackled through the interference to him. "Ah, yes, Hitsugaya-Taicho. How is your investigation going?"

Toushiro shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Well, I _have_ found the reason for the hollow attacks. It's the Kurosaki girl, Kurosaki Karin, Ichigo's sister."

Toushiro could almost see the old man nodding. "Yes, just as I suspected. I've had my eye on that girl for a very long time now. Well, I guess it is to be expected. After all, she IS Kurosaki's sister. She's going to be quite a priceless shinigami when she comes to our side."

Toushiro once again cast his glance to the slumbering girl. It was amazing that something so innocent could at the same time be as lethal as she was. But, she did seem to pull it off quite well. "but, we do have one problem, Sir." Toushiro began. "She won't be here for much longer. Apparently, her skills aren't exactly helping her here."

Yamamoto paused. "Well, we can't have that, now can we? Follow her, Hitsugaya-Taicho. We need to keep tabs on this one. Don't let her out of your sight. She's going to need a bodyguard at least until she finds out how to use her powers, maybe even longer. "

Toushiro covered the receiver so that the Head -Taicho couldn't hear him groan. This was exactly what he knew would happen. He always got these kind of jobs. "Hai, Yamamoto." he said, starting to close the phone. The quicker he was off this, the faster he could finish his "job" if you'd even call it that.

"One, more thing, Hitsugaya-Taicho. There are piles and piles of unfinished paperwork sitting in your room. I can hardly see through it. Didn't you arrange to have someone take care of this while your on duty, or should I assign someone?"

Toushiro put down his phone, Yamamoto still online, and stood up.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!"

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

Hey, guys's! did you enjoy it? Was it amazing? I'm pretty excited 'cause me and my friends just got our results from our first PROFESSIONAL model job. I must say, we do look F-I-N-E!

Anyways, enough about me, I want to know what YOU think! Tell me! A review or two couldn't hurt! It's just one minute of your time in exchange for an eternity of happiness for me! So, go ahead, press that little review button, you know you wanna!


	5. The Broken Butterfly

Hey friends. I'm feeling lost with this story already. There's just so much plot going on in my head, that it's confusing me. Like, I'll be eating a sandwich, and in the next second, thinking about my story. I'll be talking with my friends, whilst thinking about this story! I can't get my head out of it.

I had to rewrite this chapter, because I thought I was developing Karin and Toushiro's relationship too fast. Don't worry, though! There will be mucho fluff in the future chapters! Now… I've just Gotta find a way to get it there!

PS: I've started using …………… to separate the different points of view. Hope I didn't confuse you too much! Also, I seem to be using the word 'turning' a lot. O_o

Please! Forgive me! I know I am guilty! But, I no longer have drama! I only have to live through the year end show, and then, summer is mine! I just have to wear fake eyelashes and foundation ONE MORE TIME! So happy. And, for conveniences sake, let's just say that Karin and everyone else knows English. Brighton IS a real town in Great Britain., in the county of Sussex. Although, don't get mad if I'm wrong. I rely on Google for these kind of things. Thank god for the internet! Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the magazines mentioned in this chapter.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

I woke up, feeling sick. I sat up, unfortunately catching a glance at myself in the mirror in the process. God, I looked like someone had ran me over, then put the car in reverse and did it again, I thought as I examined the tear marks down the side of my face. Once again with the overly vivid imagination. I forced myself to stand up. I groaned as my body refused to cooperate. I saw the solution as I took a few uneasy steps towards the bathroom. Baths! They always seem to make things better.

I shut and locked the door behind me, breathing in the intoxicating smell of lilac that always seemed to be apparent in my bathroom. Discarding my clothes in a heap on the floor, I climbed in, hissing as the frigid water hit me. I quickly jumped out again. Grumbling as I turned the heat up, I eased myself back into much more agreeable water. I sunk under, thinking of last night's events. What the hell had Toushiro meant? God, it had been driving me crazy! I mean, nothing really significant had happened, then all the sudden he's here, blabbing on about how I'm supposed to have this 'reitsu' problem. And plus, even if I did, why would HE need to know about it?

I turned off the taps, basking in the warmth. The silence gave me a rare moment to think. What am I going to do?

Eventually, I couldn't avoid the presence downstairs any longer, and I climbed out of the bathtub. I got dressed mechanically, my body there, but not my mind. I emerged from my room, only to see my dad sitting gravely at the downstairs table. The remaining stairs blocked my view of the person sitting next to him, but I knew who it was anyway. With a breath for courage, I took the steps with unnecessary slowness. When they came into full view, I knew I couldn't prolong it anymore, and hopped down the remaining three steps with ease. My aunt Magenta regarded me calmly, knowing she'd already won the battle before it started. I sneered back. If I was going to a school for wayward girls, I may as well act like one.

"Karin, I-" my dad began, but I cut him off.

"I understand, I'll start packing." I turned on my heel. "I'm sure this is for the best." I added sarcastically as I tried to fend off the tears that were pricking at my eyes.

I grabbed my bag, wiping away the rebel tears that had managed to escape. She wants a wayward girl, she's going to get one. I thought, silently promising myself to be the worst when I'm around her, but not to lose myself in the mess. _You may have won the battle, auntie, but I'm going to win the war._

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

Toushiro peeked around the branches, to get a better view of Karin. She was wiping at her eyes, but it was a futile motion. Within seconds, new tears would come to replace the others. She already had tear streaks down the side of her face. Toushiro leaned away, remembering the conversation he had had with Yamamoto earlier in the day.

"_Hitsugaya-Taicho, that girl is invaluable. Don't let her out of your sights. As one of my most trusted Taichos, I'm entrusting her safety to you." the head Taicho had said._

"_Yes, sir." Toushiro had responded, inwardly groaning. _

"_Naturally, hollows will be attracted to her, and as such, you will need to protect her. At least, until her own powers awaken."_

Toushiro suppressed a groan. Why did these idiotic missions always, _always_, get passed to him?

He looked back to his entrusted. She was now sitting on her bed, hiccupping. Toushiro stared, captivated, by the sight before him. The Karin he had known had never shown weakness. She must really be upset, he thought to himself. He hoped she would stop crying soon, it would make his job a lot easier. It wasn't exactly "nice" to be forced to watch over a weeping girl. He didn't know… it was just _depressing._

Running a hand through his hair, he realized the distressing noise had halted. Turning around, he found the sight of Karin folding her clothes, which had become ruffled in her despair, and putting them into her suitcase, her face a stoic mask once again.

Toushiro waited patiently for Karin to finish packing her things, the minutes dragging by as she sniffled.

Finally, she gathered up her things in her arms, holding them close to her heart, and took a few last glances around her room. Then, she briskly turned, shoulders hunched, and walked away. Toushiro moved to follow her down the steps, then thought better of it. Considering the way she reacted last time… he thought it would be better to just conceal his spiritual pressure until he got a chance to discuss it with her. Jumping down to the lower branches of the tree, he watched her trudge down the remainder of the steps. At one point he thought she might start crying again, but as she neared the base of the stairs, she underwent a transformation. Her eyes quite watering, she straightened up, and the features of her face moved from sadness to rebellious so quickly he almost didn't catch it happening.

Karin bounded onto the floor with dignity, quite the opposite of the way she had acted in the confines of her room. Toushiro got the feeling that he was one of the few people to ever see her like that.

Toushiro's thoughts were cut short by Karin's words. "fine. I'm ready to go. Let me leave a note for Yuzu. She'll probably be worried when she gets home from camp to find me gone." Karin's eyes were dull as she said this, staring straight at her aunt.

He settled into the most stable branch he could find, realizing that it would take a while for Karin to write her notice to Yuzu, and would probably start crying again. But, both his assumptions were wrong. Karin slapped a few letters on the back of a napkin, all the while keeping her composure. She then turned to give her dad a hug, squeezing him, before meeting the gaze of the woman that caused all this trouble for her in the first place. Karin's eyes were challenging, keeping contact with her aunt's less intense orbs as she walked out the door, suitcase in tow.

Her aunt covered her face, muttering something that sounded like "I can see I've got my work cut out for me." only now did Toushiro recognize the accent her voice carried. She sounded _British!_

Just how far away was this school?

Karin's father moved to follow his sister-in-law, but stopped right before the window with the view of the tree Toushiro was currently perched in. Isshin's eyes trailed over his shoulder, to make eye contact with Toushiro. Toushiro froze. Toushiro could swear this man was looking right at him. Not through him, at him. Isshin's eyes seemed to be saying _take good care of my daughter._

Before Toushiro knew what was happening, he had responded.

"I will."

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

I wiped at my eyes, silently begging them not to betray me again. Aunt Magenta had said that she would be returning to her school before me, since she was traveling via airplane. The bus that had me as its only passenger had pulled over a few times since then, mostly for food. I suppose during those times when I was left unattended I could have run away, but what was the use of it? I'd probably wind up dead in a ditch. That's what seems to happen to all teen runaways. That wasn't going to be me. I was going to prove my dad wrong. While trying to make my Aunt Magenta think she's right. I allowed my head to fall into my cradled hands. The more I looked at it, my plan seemed more and more idiotic.

I stayed that way for awhile, allowing myself a rare minute to sulk. Stupid plans. The truth was, the reality of this situation hadn't really sunk in yet, it was like I was underwater. All that was happening to me was being first filtered by the water, then passed on to me. I'm sure that when I realize this is actually happening, you will be able to find me screaming like a banshee into a pillow. Perhaps the odd punch would help.

I sighed again, turning my head into the seat to keep from yelling out. I hated this… it made me feel useless, and to all who know me, Karin Kurosaki does not like to feel useless.

I attempted to drain out the seventies' music that was booming from the front of the bus. "Turn it down!" I yelled, making motions with my hands. The bus driver looked at me in the rear-view mirror. I'd seen on his nametag that his surname was Davidson. Right now, Mr. Davidson could not hear a word I was saying, also due to the music, if it could even be called that. "DOWN! MUSIC! TOO LOUD!!!!!!" I screamed, cupping my hands over my mouth for volume. He shook his head in the mirror at me, still not understanding.

I gave up on the lost cause that was Mr. Davidson, and looked out the window. I could see kids getting off the school buses, obviously enjoying the rain far more than I was, and splashing around with each other, before running to their waiting homes.

Yuzu would be home by now.

I smacked my head into the seat in front of me. This was exactly the topic I was trying to avoid. Now I couldn't stop the worries from flooding over me like a tidal wave, and dragging me under into the deep, dark abyss.

Great. Just what I needed.

I took a few calming breaths, trying not to freak out and jump out the window of the moving bus. I smacked my head into the seat a couple more times, and the bus driver looked back to make sure I wasn't having a mental breakdown. Who knows? Maybe I was.

My eyes prickled, and I felt tears threatening to fall. I wiped at my smarting eyes. I used to be able to count on one hand how many times I'd cried after my mother's death. Now, I was running out of digits to count on.

I closed my eyes, and thought of the times when my Mom was still around. The easy times. I would call them the good ol' days, but, at risk of sounding like my grandpa, I'd rather not. I spent the rest of the bus ride immersed in those happy memories.

Before I knew it, I was being woken up by the bus driver.

"C'mon, Kid." he said.

I waved him away. And resisted the urge to snap at him. It wasn't his fault that I was here.

I saw my Aunt walk around to the door of the bus, her face extremely smug.

But, then again, it wasn't mine either.

Then, all the rage in me, at myself, at my Aunt, at the world, just all bubbled over at once and I exploded.

I ran over to my Aunt, and started screaming. I felt like a spoiled brat, but, I couldn't quit. Just couldn't quit. It felt like, if I didn't let out some of my anger, I, or someone else, would implode.

I didn't even know what I was saying. I didn't see my Aunt's reaction, because I couldn't see her. I felt so angry that I literally could not see. All I knew was that it felt damn good.

………………………………_..........................................................................................................................._

Feeling an immense reitsu, Toushiro whipped around. Dammit! He turns his back for one second, and she's out of control.

He held a hand over his eyes, in order to see her better from the tree he was perched in. A string of mental curses.

The trees behind Karin were splintering, and fixing to break any time. Another string of curses, then he snapped into action. He flew out of his gigai, giving him a quick instruction to 'Stay hidden'.

He landed softly behind her. Luckily, as he met eyes with Karin's aunt, he realized she hadn't seen the damage yet. Actually, no one seemed to notice what was happening. All they saw at this point was a teenage girl having a temper tantrum.

He sighed. At least he wouldn't have to break out the memory replacements today. Carefully, he placed his hand on Karin's shoulder. She didn't turn, still screaming at her aunt, who was rolling her eyes.

"Karin!" He said. No reaction. He shook her shoulder. "Karin, snap out of it!"

Suddenly, her skin was burning hot, and he let go of her with a yelp. He shook his hand, trying to get rid of the painful sensation.

"Dammit all." Toushiro muttered, seeing he was going to have to do this the hard way.

He took the sheath of his sword, and, as gently as possible, hit her over the head with it. As Toushiro had suspected, just the slightest tap on the head had made her pass out. She must have been exhausted. She fell, but he caught her and lowered her to the ground.

Her Aunt muttered "God, I see this child is going to be a barrel of fun." she looked at Karin with disdain.

Suddenly Toushiro felt angry. What did her Aunt even know about Karin? Anything?

He clenched his hand, and the corresponding pain made him remember something. He looked at his left palm.

It was slightly charred, leaving a bit of burnt skin on it.

What exactly was Karin Kurosaki?

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

When I woke up, I thought for a moment, that I was back at home. No such luck. No, I was still in the hell hole.

Although, it certainly didn't LOOK like a hellhole. It looked like a fancy, five star hotel. The walls were a light green, and the bed felt very comfy. I stood up. There was another bed, next to mine.

So, I apparently had a room mate. Above the second bed, there were pictures of famous models, and on the bedside table, piles upon piles of cosmetics.

I could already see that we would not be getting along.

I still felt sick. Even sicker than I'd felt this morning. Sicker than I'd ever felt. It was a headache, combined with queasiness. I rubbed my temples, trying in vain to get rid of the headache.

The Tylenols I'd taken this morning had had absolutely no effect. It was like the headache wasn't normal at all.

That was when Toushiro's words jumped back into my head. _"Would this 'reitsu' problem cause knawing headaches?"_

"_In some cases were it goes unattended, yes."_

I plopped down on the bed again. Great. So, it looks like I really do have a problem. I sighed.

The realization of this came at a perfect time. I had absolutely NO IDEA where the only person who can help me is, and I'm sitting in a room somewhere in Great Britain.

_a _locked _room somewhere in Great Britain._

I added to myself as I noted the padlock on the door. I wasn't really that dangerous that I had to be put in a locked room, right? Or maybe they'd realized that I was seeing things, and sent me off to the funny farm.

That seemed to be the most probable answer at this time. I looked at myself in the mirror across from me. I was a mess, mentally and physically. There were dark circles underneath my eyes, my eyes were red, and my face was dirty and tear streaked. I didn't particularly care at this point, however. I wasn't going to get anything done just moping around in self-pity.

I flicked on the lights, and they almost blinded me.

There were dark circles in my vision, and I stumbled around the room, trying to get a good footing.

I ran my hand across the wall as I walked to the door. The padlock looked like it was pretty good quality. What kind of people would lock a kid in a room like this? My mind answered without my permission. The only kind of people who are willing to waste any more time on a lost cause like you.

But I wasn't a lost cause! The only bad thing about me was that I didn't have good grades! That's not such a crime, is it? I did chores around the house whenever Yuzu would let me, I cared about my family, I never made them worry…

But, I wasn't good at things, like Ichigo and Yuzu. I was anti-social, I didn't have a huge group of friends, I couldn't stitch or clean very well, I couldn't fight as good as Ichigo, even my Dad had a real knack for making people smile. What did I have?

Nothing.

The reality of that thought crashed down on me like a rock. It was true. What was one less burden? Yuzu wouldn't have to re-stitch my clothes constantly anymore, Ichigo wouldn't have to worry about me getting attacked by hollows, and Dad wouldn't have to sit through teacher meeting after teacher meeting.

I didn't cry. I didn't break down. I didn't get mad. I handled the situation the way I also handle these kinds of things. I faced the truth. I took a deep breath. I saw what I could do to make it better.

I retaliated with everything I had.

I pulled one of my bobby pins out of my loose bun, making the tendrils of black cascade around my shoulders. I inserted it into the center of the lock, trying to imitate the way I'd seen other people on TV do it. I twisted it and turned it, until I felt it give out.

It dropped into my hand, and I looked out the door through the keyhole. Outside, all was dark. Everyone else must be asleep. Either that, or they just decided to leave me here with the lights off.

I was really hoping for the latter.

Slowly, I opened the door. But, patience was never one of my strong suits, and eventually I was plowing blindly into the dark hall. Still, no one came. I walked to the stairs. I stumbled again, almost falling. I caught myself at the last minute, beginning to descend the stairs. I felt past the door, and opened it. I was met with a chilled wind. We were apparently in a city somewhere. The night was lit by thousands of bright glows. Before I knew what I was doing, I was taking a step forward. Into the night. Into freedom.

If I didn't have some sort of feeling of freedom, I would have a nervous breakdown. I breathed in the darkness, enjoying the crisp air immensely. It helped my headache. I was acting completely insane, running away in a country that wasn't mine, that I knew nothing about, that I would probably get lost in, at _night._

But, this still felt like the right thing to do. My body told me that something was waiting for me out here, and I took another step forward, the headache easing a little more. Then, I stumbled again, not bothering to look where my feet where going, and fell off of the porch.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

Toushiro watched his entrusted pick the lock in her new room. The look on her face was almost insane. A scary kind of determination. She looked like she would kill if she had to, to get what she wanted. It was definitely scary.

Toushiro admired it greatly.

He yawned, muffling the sound with his arm. He'd had to stow away in the cargo hold of an _airplane_ and then, the trunk of a bus to avoid being noticed by Karin. When she was upset, she was very attentive to her surroundings. And they'd ended up in Great Britain. To be more specific, the small town of Brighton. He looked over the small seaside town. The lights from the attractions and liquor stores were reflected on the sea. Well, it certainly _was_ bright.

She smiled a soft smile as the lock fell into her waiting hands. She dropped it unceremoniously onto the ground, barely wincing at the clanging of the metal.

She slipped nimbly out the door, rushing into the hallway, the determination still set strongly on her face. She absentmindedly rubbed her temples. She must have a headache, he decided.

Then, she stalked towards the stairs. _Where is she going?_ he asked himself mentally. Then, she stumbled, and, for the second time that night, nearly fell flat on her face. He slapped his hand against his forehead, worrying about her stupidity. It would be troublesome for him if she maimed herself.

The scary determination was back, and he could tell that she was gearing up to do something she shouldn't.

On second thought, maybe her becoming maimed was not a bad idea.

She opened the door, and the wind coming threw it played with her hair. Her eyes glazed over, and she smiled. Then, she took another step forward.

"What is she doing?" Toushiro said out loud. Quietly, so Karin couldn't hear.

She took another step, and was at the edge of the patio. She seemed to be in some sort of a trance. Her glassy gaze was set on something in the distance. She leaned forward, into the night. Suddenly, Toushiro felt an vast reitsu. He was sure it wasn't Karin's. it wasn't anyone he knew, either. In fact, he didn't know what the thing causing it even was. He couldn't tell if it was human, hollow, shinigami, or Arrancar. It felt wrong. Like something that wasn't supposed to be happening. Wasn't meant to exist.

He looked around for the source of the feeling, and saw nothing. He had no other time to think, because at that moment, Karin took another step, and fell face first of the patio. Toushiro, already used to her clumsiness, calmly jumped down from the roof of the house, and caught her. She stood up as soon as she had her feet on the ground, and backed away.

"Toushiro! Why are you here!? You're following me, aren't you?"

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

"You're following me, aren't you?" I asked, sounding mad. I didn't know why I sounded mad, though. I was actually ecstatic to see him. He kind of reminded me of home. At least there was someone here that I knew. I felt like throwing my arms around him, and telling him how glad I was to see him, and… and that's enough of THAT.

He shook his head at me. "Every time I see you, you're in some kind of trouble."

I glared at him.

He sighed. "And every time I save you, you act like this. I'm starting to think that next time, I should just let you fall."

I crossed my arms. Well, I guess he had saved me, once or twice… "No, really, why are you here? You don't seem like the kind of person who would follow me to Britain just to make sure I didn't trip."

He casually ran a hand through his hair. I briefly wondered how he got it to keep it's shape. He sighed as he answered, like he wished that he could give a different answer to my question. "A mission. Karin, have you been experiencing anything strange, or out of place lately?"

"Other than you showing up in my room unexpectedly, and watching me sleep?"

"I wasn't watching… never mind." he squirmed uncomfortably. I enjoyed the brief seconds where he was the one embarrassed, instead of me.

He decided to specify. "Maybe, a feeling of power, or like you're about to burst? Anymore headaches?"

I didn't answer, although I'd been experiencing all of those things. "I'm trying to make this as painful as possible for the both of us. Soon, you won't have to put up with me anymore. I'll be gone. Out of your life forever."

For some odd reason, I almost said back to him 'but, I don't want you out of my life'. I stopped myself in time. He took my silence as another act of defiance.

I could see that Toushiro was close to snapping. "Dammit, Karin! Just answer the Godamn question! I'm sick of your back talking!" he shouted. He was pretty peeved. What can I say? I have a talent for it.

I did not recoil, like he probably expected me to. I did not say 'sorry, now I will be a good girl and do anything you tell me to without any questions'. No, I stuck my chin up defiantly, letting him know that he wasn't getting what he wanted, until I got what I wanted. Answers.

He ran another hand through his hair, and I felt tempted to stop him. He seemed to be developing a nervous habit.

He knew that he wasn't getting anything out of her. "What do you want?" he asked in a semi-broken voice.

I smiled at him. He was finally getting to know me. "You know what I want."

Another swipe at his hair. I was beginning to understand how it kept it's flawless shape. "Contrary to popular belief, I do not know everything." I said nothing. "Karin, I can't give you what you want until you tell me what it is. I'm not a mind reader."

"Are you quite sure?"

By this time, he was starting to realize that I was playing with him. He plopped down on the steps, and dragged me down with him. I was waiting to hear him say 'I give up', but the words never came. In their place, I got "You know that you're eventually going to give me the answers to my questions?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Not likely."

I expected another angry yell, but he remained calm, just smiling lightly and looking off into the distance. "What a troublesome girl." I heard him mutter. I don't think he knew that I'd heard him, and I let him think that.

Suddenly, he spoke louder, still looking off into the distance. His eyes were unfocused, though, seeing a place that I couldn't. "You're the exact opposite of Hinamori."

"Who's she?" I asked, imagining some beautiful girl waiting for him.

"An old friend."

I quirked an eyebrow. "How old are you again?"

He shrugged.

"Are you ever going to answer that question?"

Another shrug.

"You are, by far, the most annoying, mysterious person I've ever met." I said with a kind of smile.

He nodded. "I know."

"Good."

We sat in a silence, but it wasn't awkward.

Toushiro scratched his arm. I just noticed that he wasn't wearing his captain's hayori (A/N: is that how you spell it?). He was in a gigai.

I shivered, and envied him for being completely unaffected by the cold. I guess when you're constantly surrounded by it, even in your mind, you get used to it.

A cat pranced by, enjoying the night just as much as we were. Even in the dark, his caramel fur shone. This cat reminded me of someone. Suddenly, my eyes were wet. I wiped at them, but new tears came to replace the old ones. Yuzu… I miss her so much! Yuzu, please forgive me. You've always been the good one. I was the one that was constantly in trouble. Yuzu, you have great things ahead of you. I only see darkness. Yuzu, I miss you so much!

I realized that I was saying these words aloud, and sobbing into Toushiro's sweater clad shoulder, which was now soaked. How did I end up here? I faintly remembered pushing myself against him. His body was ramrod straight, and I knew he was uncomfortable. His rigid arm was around me, not really holding me, but not pushing me away either. A mix of the two feelings.

"Sorry." I apologized, trying to push back. He kept me there.

"You know, it's okay to cry once in a while. You don't have to hide it. You don't always have to be strong. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on, once in a while."

I sniffled. I could still tell that he was uncomfortable with having me this close, and the words he was saying came out sounding slightly strangled, but he still said them. And that was what mattered.

I dug my head into his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being vulnerable for once. It had been so long since someone had seen me cry. It felt good.

He awkwardly patted my back.

I let myself loose, letting out all of the sadness that had been building up over the years. Tears started pouring out. Tears that I had held in at my Mother's funeral, tears that I had held in when, at night, I had thought about my brother, tears from years of feeling nothing at all. I was sick of being numb.

Then, and abrupt change took place. Toushiro no longer felt stiff and awkward. Instead, he turned to face me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me close. He was holding me so tightly I could hardly breathe. Then, a soft whisper floated from him. "For now, just let me be that shoulder."

I had no will to cry anymore, it was as if he'd squeezed all the sadness out of me. Now, I fell, limp and tired, onto his shoulder.

The door behind us swung open. I turned to see a women standing there. I strained to see through my tears and the darkness. As the tears disappeared from my eyes, the woman's face became clear. The cruel eyes of my Aunt bored into my head.

"Karin, what in bloody hell are you doing out here at this ungodly hour!" she scolded.

I wasn't quite sure what to say. My Aunt was in a pink bath robe, and had a green face mask on. "Well, I-"

Aunt then noticed Toushiro. Why did he wear his gigai? It only causes problems for him to be visible. "Karin! Who in God's name is this?!" she asked, pointing a bony finger at Toushiro, who didn't say a word, or do anything, for that matter. He calmly regarded my Aunt, turning to face her.

I stumbled over my words. "He's, a….well what I meant is this is I-I don't know!" I finished lamely, my head falling into my hands. My breakdown left me weak.

Aunt looked from me, to Toushiro, to Toushiro's hand-which had slipped from around my shoulders, to around my waist- and made up her mind. To her, it looked as if I'd snuck out in order to see my rocker boyfriend - which Toushiro looked like with his ivory hair and ripped jeans. Then, as if I were acid, Toushiro pushed himself away from me.

She grabbed my hand, pulling me roughly away from him. "Karin! I cannot believe you! With the likes of _him?_"

She said 'him' as you might say 'rotten cheese'. Toushiro didn't seem bothered in the least. He pulled up his feet, so he was sitting criss cross apple sauce, and met her gaze with a steady look.

"And YOU!" she yelled. "You had better be out of here soon, before I call the police!" she snarled. I have to admit, the whole thing might be just a little more intimidating if she weren't in a fluffy pink bathrobe, with green crap all over her face.

With another empty threat to call the police from my Aunt, she tugged me inside. She locked the deadbolt. Wouldn't she be surprised when she realized that the one in my room was no longer functioning. These people sure seemed to like their deadbolts. "Wait until your Father hears about this!" she boomed. "Not even here for seven hours yet, and she's already been caught with a… a… vagrant!"

Motion behind her caught my eye. I peeked around to see an old looking man, holding an oil lamp. Aunt turned to see what I was looking at, and dismissed the old man. "Yes, everything's fine, Simon. Go back to bed now."

But he didn't. "The girls are waking up, Madam. The noise has disturbed them." he said in a wheezy voice.

So there was even more of us. Oh, joy.

Aunt snapped at him, like she thought he should already know what to do. "Keep them locked in their rooms!" at his hesitant glance at me, she added. "I'll take care of this one myself."

The way she said it, it sounded like she planned to do me in. I gulped. She again grabbed my hand, squeezing so hard it felt like it was going to fall off. She led me up the stairs, and practically threw me in my room. I hissed as the blood rushed back into my hand.

She gasped as she realized I'd broken her precious lock. She glared at me, and slammed the door, anyway. I heard locks from outside, clinking away. Great. More than one lock. Just absolutely wonderful!

"If you think that your stay at Fern Acres Girls Academy is going to be easy, think again!" she whispered through the keyhole, then she shut and locked that, too.

I sighed. People who were around me usually ended up like this. Angry.

I heard a sound, and looked back towards the bed. My roommate was back, sleeping. Her platinum blonde hair fanned across the pillow. In the low light, she looked like a goddess. Her hand was out, and her nails were painted bright, Barbie doll pink. I looked back towards the posters of models and _Vogue_ covers on the walls, and sighed.

This was going to be SUCH FUN!

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

Toushiro watched as Karin broke down, crying. It had started with a small sob. He'd glanced at her, wondering what was wrong. Then, she'd started talking through her sobs. "Oh Yuzu! I miss you! You've always been so much better than me. I'm sorry I've held you back all these years! You're the one who's good at things. All I am is…me." she blubbered.

He looked at her, shocked. He never thought that she'd show this side of her to anyone, let alone him, whom she hardly knew. He was probably one of the only ones who would ever see her like this. It made him feel… he hesitated, searching for a word…special.

Suddenly, the crying grew quieter, until it was just a string of hiccups. She leant over and pressed her shoulder roughly against his side. He tried to slip away, but she reached out, grabbed a handful of his shirt, and held him there. Soon, her hiccups subsided, and her hand fell off of him. He thought she fell asleep.

But then, she said, so softly that the brisk winds of Great Britain almost stole her words away, "Sorry."

What did she have to apologize for?

She tried to push away, like he had been doing. Suddenly, he found himself holding her closer. He knew what words he should say, and bit his tongue against them. Don't involve yourself too personally in a mission, he reminded himself of one of the primary rules of the soul society. That's all she was. A mission.

He began talking in spite of himself. "You know," he began, surprised at how warm his voice sounded. He never knew that it could be anything but icy and unkind. "It's okay to cry once in a while. You don't always have to hide it. You don't always have to be strong. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on, once in a while."

A shuttering sigh, as she tried futilely to escape from his grasp. Right now, as she struggled against his strong arms and cried freely, he realized how incredibly breakable and fragile Karin Kurosaki was. The way she acted almost made you forget that there was a teenage girl - who lost her Mother, who can't live up to her family's expectations, who's brother has been missing for over two months now, who was just taken away from everything she ever knew and had - standing before you. As he watched her fall apart in his arms, she reminded him of something. He couldn't quite place a finger on it. Suddenly, it came to him.

A butterfly.

She was like a butterfly in a hurricane. The butterfly managed to flutter in the air for a few moments, creating the illusion that nothing was wrong with it. But, as soon as you looked away from it, the storm overcame it, and it fell to the ground, it's cracks and broken wings showing. Every time it climbed up, hoping for something, anything, only to fall again. Every time it tries to climb higher, only to fall even harder.

"For now, just let me be that shoulder." he finished, his arms both wrapped around her now, trying to keep her fractured pieces together. He was the only thing keeping her from shattering.

The slamming of a door behind him served as a reality check. He quickly detangled himself from the girl, but not before they were seen by a woman who looked to be in her fifties standing behind them. Toushiro recognized her as Karin's Aunt.

She pulled Karin away, and he felt a twinge of pity. Karin already had so much trouble in her life. This woman did not deserve her. Karin's face looked broken, her mask still removed from their moments alone. The butterfly in a hurricane.

Her Aunt started screaming something at him, but he wasn't listening.

He had done something that was against the rules. He'd gotten personally involved in a mission. Gotten too close to someone. A human.

His mind was a swirl of thoughts. he would, no doubt, be receiving a call from Yamamoto about tonight's actions. The old man obviously had a spy watching Toushiro. Toushiro just wasn't quite sure who yet. He'd been feeling a strange reitsu all morning, watching him. No one he recognised, though. Odd.

Karin was pulled inside, with one last glance at Toushiro.

When she was gone, Toushiro flipped open his phone. The screen of his inbox read, in clear, black letters: NO MESSAGES.

He had a few more hours until the old man heard about his screw up. Now, he just had to find out what to do with those last few hours. He looked towards the top of the school. Somewhere inside that school, Karin would be busy restoring her careful mask of numbness.

He jumped up to the window ledge where he'd been observing her before. She was in her bed, asleep. Her black hair fanned out on her pillow, making her face look pale. Save for her the spots around her eyes, which were blotchy and red.

Her lips were parted slightly, as she breathed lightly. Lost somewhere in a world far less painless than this one.

He spent the rest of the night's hours like that, curled up on the branch. Watching the butterfly as she, in her dreams, ascended to a place far above the storm. Far above all of her worries and sadness. To a place where she no longer felt any need to wear a disguise.

He'd like to meet her there.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

For the second time that week, I woke up with puffy red eyes and a hurt that went deeper than the cuts on my knees from when I fell last night. Looking around, I saw that it was still dark outside. I threw the covers up, and rested my feet on the cold ground. I pushed off the bed trying to make no sound.

The floorboards beneath my feet had other plans for me. They squeaked, and I cringed and peeked at my roommate. The blonde girl made no move.

I sighed. I turned towards the giant window on the wall. There was an outline of someone sitting on the branch there. And, I knew only one person whose hair looked that spiky. I blinked, and the person was gone. "Toushiro?" I called, voice crackly and dry. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Toushiro? Are you here?" I asked again. Last night, I'd hoped he wouldn't leave. He was the only person here whom I knew. I still felt a twinge of sadness at the thought that he was probably long gone, but no more than that. I didn't feel like having a mental breakdown. Obviously, my session last night had helped.

I blushed as the memory floated back to me. I'd practically fallen apart right in front of him. Forced myself into his arms when he didn't want me there. And all the while, I had been blubbering about how much I sucked compared to my twin.

Great. Just great.

No wonder he didn't hang around. I probably freaked the hell out of him.

Maybe I needed I therapist. Ya, I probably did.

I knew that I wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep tonight. With that knowledge, I tiptoed over to the bedside table. There weren't any 'Sports Illustrated' or any James Patterson novels. Since those were the only kinds of reading materials I enjoyed, I contemplated going back to bed. Where I would have a boring, sleepless night.

I opened the drawer and browsed the selection. There were piles of 'Seventeen' and 'People' and other ones that I hadn't even heard of. Below it all, there was a Bible. I picked up an issue of 'Tiger Beat', which was proudly displaying Brittany Spears.

I took the Bible.

I'd never been very religious, but it beat reading about "how to keep cellulite free!" I turned to the first page. The print was small, and in places the writing was smudged and there was stains on the paper, but I continued reading in the dim light.

I'd almost finished it, when I heard a sound that sounded surprisingly like a foghorn. I'd been half asleep, so I jumped about a foot. Then, the intercom above my head screeched on, and I was greeted by the crackling sound of my Aunt's voice.

"Good morning, Ladies! I trust that you had a good night's sleep!" I glared out the window. How would we get a goodnight's sleep when you wake us at the crack of dawn?!

"Please prepare yourselves and be in the kitchen in five minutes time! That is all."

I threw the covers up, to see my roommate at the mirror, applying lipstick. Her hair looked even more blonde in the brighter light. It was the kind of blonde that you could tell it wasn't natural. She was tanned. her features reminded me of a mouse, but she somehow pulled it off so that worked to her advantage. she was very pretty.

She noticed my staring at her. "Hi," she said, not looking away from the mirror. "I was wonderin' when you'd wake up."

She put down the lipstick and moved onto eye shadow. Bright pink eye shadow. Finally, she turned away from the mirror.

"My name's Lesley. You must be that new gal everyones been talkin' 'bout." she said it all in a Texas twang. She extended a tanned hand towards me. Her fingernails were bubblegum pink, too.

I was roommates with a Barbie doll.

She fluffed her hair, wondering why I wasn't taking her hand. I took it, and shook it very quickly.

The intercom came on again. "One minute, Ladies!" it announced.

Lesley shoved all of her makeup into a box, and hid it behind the dresser. She winked at me. "Got all the best hidin' places."

Then, she grabbed a bag off of the bed, which was also pink, and ran out the door. So, they'd came around and unlocked it sometime in the morning.

I looked around the room, then made my way slowly down the stairs. I really didn't want to see my Aunt. When I arrived, around twenty girls were standing in a row, hands folded neatly behind their backs.

I stood at the end. Then, I realized that they were all staring at me, including Lesley, who was standing next to me. "What?" I whispered to her.

"You're new." she said back.

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from exclaiming 'no fricking duh!'

"And," she continued, "You're not wearing the uniform."

Then, I noticed that everyone standing here except for me, had on a black and purple plaid skirt, with a dark purple jacket. My Aunt must have 'forgotten' to mention it to me.

Little conversations had broken out between the girls, but, all at once, they stopped, and a hush fell over us. My Aunt walked in front of us, inspecting every girl's face. "Good morning, Miss Magenta." they chanted.

She stopped when she got to Lesley. "Miss Dallas, i do believe i told you that makeup was not allowed at Fern Acres."

Lesley stared straight ahead, but her back became ramrod straight. "Yes M'am, you did."

Aunt waited for her to start wiping it off, or apologize for her ignorance. When it became apparent that wasn't happening, Aunt drew back her hand, and slapped Lesley so hard her face turned. Her eyes were wide open, but not surprised. How many times had this happened before? The sound of the slap echoed off the walls, and a stunned silence fell over us. No one protested. Not even Lesley.

My Aunt wandered away, absentmindedly muttering "I thought I'd confinscated all the cosmetics."

A maid shuffled behind my Aunt. She handed me a folded piece of fabric, and i took it. "Your uniform, you should probably put it on soon." She said, before shuffling away.

Then, we were dismissed to our rooms.

I turned to Lesley, but she was already bounding up the stairs, face down. Her blonde curls concealed her eyes. "Hang on!" i yelled, running after her.

When I opened the door she was on her bed, sobbing. The air turned awkward. Even though I'd been in this state just last night, I had absolutely no idea what to do to make it better.

My hand hovered above her shoulder, about to pat it. Then, I took it away. "She shouldn't be able to do that to you!" i said, suddenly angry. "Why the hell didn't you say anything!"

She sobbed harder. "If I say something, they'll kick me out!"

I didn't see why that was such a bad thing. "Wouldn't you be happy?"

She shook her head. "I have no where to go. This is the only place that would take me. I'd rather be here than at a brothel!"

I agreed with her there. She continued talking. "At least here i get a warm meal and a place to sleep!"

I nodded, still not knowing what to say. These last few days, I'd felt alone in the world. I suddenly realized that I had absolutely no idea what it felt like to actually BE alone.

Eventually, her sobs gave way to hiccups, and Igrabbed my uniform off the bed, and began changing. The dark colours made my face look sickly and pale. This was why I always wore a splash of colour, like my red hat. I saw Lesley's reflection in the mirror. she was still hiccupping.

It was then that i decided that my Aunt was even more of a malevolent sadist than i had first thought.

........................................................................................................................................................................

please review?


	6. Of Dictionaries, and Cold Hands

Hey. Sorry I haven't been updating. T^T. I've been having some problems lately. Hopefully these problems are all resolved now, but I'm still not quite sure.

Well, lest I begin moping, I should probably begin writing this chapter! (PS: today I was described by my English Professor as a Pyromaniac. I still don't know whether to take this as an insult or a compliment! XD!)

* * *

Lesley sat up on the bed, wiping the sides of her eyes, careful to avoid smudging her eyeliner. I turned around and gave her a warm smile, knowing that she needed it. I opened my mouth to say something comforting- although I had no idea what- when the intercom screeched on again.

"Attention Ladies," my Aunt addressed us, her voice made even more shrill by the screech of the speaker. "Etiquette begins in 2 minutes. Please report to room 4B."

I turned around to see Lesley full on. She was smiling. I opened my mouth to ask her what had made her so happy all the sudden, when only five minutes ago she had been a sobbing mess. As if she could hear my thoughts, she answered with a cock of her head. "I'm probably the best pretender in the world." she said in a perky voice. Although nothing looked wrong with her, there was something heart wrenching in the words.

I opened my mouth again, gaping for words like a fish out of water. What was I going to say anyways? 'Sorry my Aunts such a bitch?'

Possibly.

But I knew that that wasn't what she needed to hear right now. I didn't know what she needed to hear. All I knew is that I wasn't going to be the one to say it. I couldn't even solve my own problems. How could I solve hers?

We were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. I jumped. A brunette head popped into the room. "Are you coming, Ley?" she said in a voice that seemed naturally sweet-sounding. It was immediately apparent that the girl was blatantly ignoring me. Lesley nodded, grinning. "Just give me a couple minutes, 'Kay?" she twanged.

The brunette girl narrowed her eyes at me, before pulling out of our room. I stared after her. "That's Carlise. " Lesley said as if that explained everything.

When I still looked confused, she continued. "She's-" Lesley broke off as if she had almost said something she wasn't supposed to. "She's…like that." Lesley continued with a dismissive wave. "I mean, only at first. You have to get to know her. Her bark's worse than her bite."

I nodded slowly. "Ya, I've heard that about rattle snakes, too."

Lesley blew out her breath, her bangs flowing out. "Don't be mean. She's _nice!"_

Just then another round of short, hard knocks came from the door. "Lesley! Get out here! Now! You've been in there way longer than a couple minutes!" Carlise's bell-like voice came from outside the door.

I gave Lesley a pointed look. "Give her a chance." Lesley whispered urgently as another round of firm knocks began. She slung her pink bag over her shoulder, motioning for me to follow.

The door opened, and Carlise peeked around it. She made eye contact with me before briskly looking away.

I felt like I'd been slapped.

"Thank-God you're ready, LeyLey! We're almost late!" she laughed sweetly. I didn't know how someone with such a sweet voice could be so obviously evil. She turned towards me, and I got a full view of her for the first time.

She was…beautiful. Even more beautiful than Lesley. I could already see that spending my time here was not doing anything for my self-esteem.

Carlise's face, like her voice, was misleading. She had a small build, and reminded me of a pixie. Something that you would see sitting on a sunflower in a child's story book. Her warm brown hair was cut into a smooth bob and fell around her face in a silky cap. She had intensely light eyes. Green iris's so light that unless you really looked at them, it was hard to tell they were there at all. Her skin had a kind of translucent, surreal quality, with her cheeks flaming a light pink against the alabaster. Rose petals against snow. That was the effect it had, anyway. Her face was round, small, and very sweet looking.

Maybe Lesley's right. Maybe she IS really nice. These thoughts jumped into my head upon looking at her. Maybe I judged her too soon.

Then she had to go and open her stupid mouth.

"Is that the new girl?" she asked Lesley. She didn't even bother to lower her voice, though I was standing right in front of her. "I can already tell she's going to have a tough time here. She doesn't fit in. It's something about the way she's built, I think. Too sturdy. She looks like she belongs at football practice, not at ladies etiquette school."

Carlise said this in one breath, and by the end Lesley was slack-jawed. "Carli!" she all but shrieked. "That's so mean! How could you say that!"

Then she turned to me. "Karin, I'm so sorry. She didn't mean it."

"What?" Carlise said, sounding truly confused. "I'm just telling the truth! Are you sure she didn't mistake this school for the sports academy in Northern Sussex?"

I sighed. I wished I were at the sports academy.

I brushed past the two girls with a heavy sigh, though I had no idea where the classroom was. The doors were numbered with random number and letter combinations in seemingly no order. I followed the general direction of the mass of girls, and soon found myself in front of two old fashioned wooden doors. The girls seemed to have congealed around the door, and I found myself crammed in among them. I was gradually pushed to the front, until my left cheek was pressed against the hard oak of the door. Just then, the great doors began opening, and the girls jumped into straight lines, hands at their sides, creating a passage for whoever was coming out.

Unfortunately, I was still slumped against the door. Unable to regain my balance when it began opening, I fell forward. I landed hard on my knees. I squeezed my eyes shut, muttering "Ow…" today was just NOT my day…not that yesterday had been, either. Or the day before…

When I opened them again, I found myself staring at a pair of polished, brown suede shoes. I looked up and found that they had a body attached to them. The body of a very handsome looking, brown haired, boy. "Uh…?" I said, making my grunt sound like a question. I could feel my face heating up. I was abruptly aware that there was a herd of boys behind this one, and all their eyes were on me. "Oh, Sorry!" I hopped up.

I swayed a bit on my feet, mostly from embarrassment, but the boy put his hand on my shoulder to steady me. Now that I was closer to him, I could see that he wasn't much older than me. Maybe the same age even.

I smiled, feeling a little punch drunk from light-headedness. I heard a throat clearing from somewhere behind the boy. A mousy little boy with glasses leaned around the brown haired boy. "Haru, don't you think we should," he cleared his throat again as he pushed the slipping glasses back up his nose. "Get going?"

Haru paused for a second, studying me, then nodded. "Goodbye," he said lightly.

"Uh…hu." I replied breathlessly, my face getting even redder. At least I knew why I was light-headed. All my blood must be in my cheeks by now.

I stopped myself before I could say anything else. 'Uhhu?' What the heck was that?

Haru and the mousy boy turned and walked away, Haru glancing back at me every once in a while. I set my hand to my burning forehead, before realizing that I was standing right in front of the other boys. They were impatiently tapping their feet, some of them whispering to each other. I took a step back, trying to merge in with the other girls. The boys walked by us in a straight line, some of them slowing down by me in order to get a better look. I met their questioning looks with a steady gaze. "Take a picture, it lasts longer!" I snapped at a blonde boy that took a particularly long look.

These probably weren't the wisest words, considering the next second, he pulled out a cell phone, snapped a picture of me, and ran back to his friends, laughing.

I groaned. Lesley came up behind me, and placed a tanned hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. You're the new girl. It's gonna be weird like that for a while."

"Oh….Uh…Okay…" I trailed off uncertainly, still thinking about the brown haired boy.

Lesley sighed. "Carlise is goin' to be pretty angry with you."

"Why?!"

"That nice looking kid -Haru- she's had her eye on him for a while. He's never thought twice about the poor girl, even with all her attempts." Lesley nodded towards the incoming ball of fury that was Carlise and placed her hand on my shoulder solemnly before leaving, a bit like giving me her last regards.

"Hey! Hey- wait!" I called after her as she made a hasty getaway, her blonde ringlets bouncing along behind her. I turned back just in time to see Carlise taking in a big breath, ready for screaming.

I had time to wince before the explosion of accusations, threats, and colourful vocabulary began. "I knew you were trouble! Right from the get go! You're probably here to ruin my reputation! My stepmother hired you, didn't she?" she enunciated each word with a step forward, until she had backed my into the wall.

"You probably think that I'm some pushover weakling, just because I spend more time painting my nails than I do pumping iron, don't you?" I opened my mouth to respond that 'actually, no, I was quite scared of her at the moment,' but she ploughed on. "Well, if that's what you think, than, girlfriend, have you ever got a surprise coming! I'm a bit like a lioness, see, I'm real territorial. You jump on my prey, I rip you to shreds. Is that what you want?"

After that, her one-way conversation kind of degenerated into mindless insults and swears, some of which I'd never heard of and suspected that she made up on the spot. Examples: 'Conny-Weiner,' 'Bubbling Bounty Hunter of Men,' and 'Mary-Jane-wearing-Ninny' (I neglected to point out that she, also, was wearing Mary-Jane's, as they wear required by the school uniform, for fear that it would hurt her pride. Besides, I was actually starting to enjoy her insults. Some of them were truly funny.)

When she was finally ran out of breath and was left huffing from lack of air, we sat in silence for a moment. "Are you finished?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Good," I said, getting louder, "Because there's a few things I'd like to say, too. First of all, I'm not here to ruin your reputation. Or- rather- lack of one. Because it seems to me that the only person who even knows your name around here is Lesley, and she's too nice to tell you the truth about the way you seem to see yourself. But me? Now, I'm not a nice person, so I'm going to say what you need to hear: You are acting like an incompetent, stuck-up idiot. I think it's time that you drop your whole 'holy-than-thou' charade, because it's not working."

Her face flushed. "Hey, you're the one that started it. You stole MY guy, and-"

"Ugh!" I interrupted. "He is _not_ your guy! He's no one's guy! And I didn't _steal_ him! I said 'Hi!' that's hardly stealing! So why don't you back off, and look at the big picture! Haru isn't interested In you!" I stopped short now, because her face was beat red with embarrassment. I realized that a crowd of whispering girls had circled around us, as if waiting for us to break out into a fistfight. Before I could say anything else, Carlise turned sharply towards the crowd of girls- who parted as if Carlise were Moses and they were the Red Sea- and stomped through them, head held up high.

Obviously, I hadn't hurt her pride. Which kind of made me feel a little better. A ball of guilt had been knotting it's way into my stomach, and it lessened it to know that I hadn't been too mean. I just wanted to give her something to think about. Not completely destroy her.

Lesley came through the gaggle of girls with a lot of 'excuse me's.' "Karin!" She said when she saw me.

"Did you hear the whole thing?" I asked half-heartedly. She nodded. "I feel a little guilty," I said after she had waved away the other students. She looked at me, surprised "Why?"

"I think I was too harsh."

"No you weren't. It will take way more than that to hurt Carlise. Besides, like you said, she needed to hear it."

I nodded solemnly. I wasn't sure. I had seen the hurt in Carlise's eyes.

We entered the Etiquettes class through the wooden doors - which gave me splinters- and sat in our seats. The room was expensive4 looking, in short. It had long pillars made out of red wood supporting the glass roof up above. The sun shone through, warming my skin. Whimsical carvings lined the walls - fairies, ogres, nymphs- which seemed out of place in such a strict school.

The designs made me optimistic. Maybe the teacher they had for this class wouldn't be strict. The room gave off more of a laidback, happy feeling.

I knew that all of my hopes were wrong when a tall, vulture-like woman walked stiffly to the front of the room, holding an old fashioned dictionary, and wooden pole.

By the middle of the class, I had neck cramps from holding the book on my head, and my back was aching from the 'posture pole.'

I made a fool of myself, falling - twice- and needing assistance to get up. The teacher was optimistic for my future, though. "You are hopeless," she told me in a thick Russian accent while helping me up from my second stumble, "You will never learn the true beauty of proper posture, and will certainly never possess it."

I sighed as I slumped back in my seat, just wanting the day to be over. That was when I heard a knocking sound, and my day started to go downhill. I glanced up, and saw Toshiro perched on the glass window. He was tapping the glass, and when he saw that he had my attention, he motioned grimly for me to come up. I stared at him for a moment, not believing that he was requesting me to sneak out of my very first class in this boarding school. If I screwed up this school, the only option left would be military camp. And I did not want to go there.

He began to knock more urgently. The students were all looking up by now, but they couldn't see Toshiro in his shinigami form. Fearing that he would break the glass, I jumped out of my seat. Before I could make me escape, the teacher looked down and noticed me. "Miss Kurosaki, where are you going? And what _is_ that dreadful noise?"

I looked at toshiro for help. 'Improvise!' he mouthed.

"Um…um.. That's just….my stomach…" I said haltingly.

The teacher looked perplexed. "Your stomach…knocks." she stated as if she had misheard me.

I glanced up nervously again. Toshiro spun his hand in a circle, telling me to keep going.

"Uh…ya…I guess those burritos I had at lunch aren't sitting with me very well." I laughed nervously as I patted my abdomen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Toshiro face palm. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, please!" the teacher said, revolted.

I said a quick 'thank you' and raced out of the room. When I got to the hallway, I made a split second decision to take a left, and then continued up the staircase. After a few false turns, I finally made it to the roof.

For a moment, I was stunned. It was beautiful. The roof itself wasn't very remarkable, but the view was like the ninth wonder of the world.

You could see all the way down to the bay, where seagulls flew, and the sun was just setting, turning the sky into a work of art. The sun was reflected in the ocean, and the water was so light it caught almost all the colors the sky was. Oranges and reds and purples, all reflected in the sparkling water, creating the illusion that the sky went on into the water.

It kind of reminded me of the view back home, where Toshiro and me sat together so many years ago. Those memories seemed closer to me now than they ever had…

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I whirled to see Toshiro casually leaning against the door. I squeaked, for probably the first time in my life. "I…I was just thinking about you!" for some reason this was the first thing that sprung to my lips.

Toshiro was so shocked that he briefly came out of his eternally calm attitude. He looked taken aback, his eyes- the same colour as the sea (and don't ask me why I noticed that!)- widened.

"Never mind." I said quickly, flinging my hand to the side.

Something flew out of it, and I realized that I had accidentally taken the dictionary from the classroom with me. Mrs. What's-Her-Face-Vulture-Lady would not be happy.

The leather bound book slid to a stop by Toshiro's feet. He bent over to pick it up. "What's this?" he asked, turning it over in his hands.

"That," I said, taking it from him, "Is a mild form of torture. We had to use these today." I noted that the book was colder than it had been before he had touched it. His hands hadn't warmed it at all. I shivered.

Toshiro ignored my shiver, and continued talking. "You didn't look very good at it." he stated bluntly.

"Hey!" I yelled, stomping closer to him. "It's harder than it looks, okay!"

"You're just angry because you failed at it. It can't be more difficult than achieving bankai, and I managed to do that." he said, running a hand through his ivory hair.

I glared at him. "Fine then. If you're so good at it, then why don't you show me how to do it." I said, placing the book on his head, where it crushed his gravity-defying hair.

I took a step back, and crossed my arms. So far he seemed to be balancing it with no trouble. If he was amazing at this, too…I swear…

Then he took a step forward, the book wobbled on his head, and he leaned back and forth, trying to rebalance. Then it toppled over, along with him.

I put my hand over my mouth, trying to hide my grin. "Not such a smarty pants now, are we?" I asked him as my giggles dissolved into laughter. He glared at me from the ground, and I stuck out my hand. He took it grudgingly, allowing himself to be pulled up.

He began brushing himself off, still glaring. "If you tell _anyone_ about this…" he trailed off.

"Come on!" I said, doubled over, "Lighten up!"

"It would help if you would stop laughing!" He yelled.

"Fine, fine." I wiped tears from under my eye. I straightened up, looking at him, which sent me into another round of giggles.

"What now!" he asked irritably. It was nice to see him lose his calm for once.

I pointed, not able to talk through my hysterics. "Your hair- it's-it's ridiculous!" I burst out laughing again.

He turned to look in the window at his reflection. Some pieces of hair stuck out at odd angles, while others were squashed completely flat. he began running his hands through his hair, quickly repairing the damage.

"You know," he began, "I did bring you up here for another reason besides having you make fun of me."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "I thought you were here solely for the purpose of entertainment. My own personal jester."

He glared at me with icy eyes seeming to go so deep that you could see his soul itself. Of course, this gesture was lost on me since I was still laughing. It probably wasn't as funny as I was making it, but I knew I wouldn't get another chance to laugh like this, so I was squeezing every ounce of humour out of it I could.

"I'm serious." he said. "You have to start controlling your powers."

I stopped laughing, and stared at him. "What do you mean? What powers?"

He looked like he wanted to smack his face with his hand again. "the powers that I've been telling you about for the last three days! Have you not listened to a word I've said!"

"Well, I've listened to the funny ones…" I mumbled.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" he asked mundanely. I shook my head. He sighed. "Fine. I'll show you." he grabbed my hand at the wrist, making me blush and instinctively recoil. His hand was absolutely freezing, like an icicle wrapping around my wrist. He pretended to not notice, but I felt his grip loosen.

He hauled me out the door, and down the stairs to the hallway where I was with Carlise before. "What are we doing-"

He stopped walking and pointed at the floorboards. They were splintered and cracked, right where Carlise had been standing before. "What did that?" I wondered aloud. Carlise didn't weigh that much.

He turned back towards me. "You."

I stared at him. "What? How could I have done that? I wasn't even standing close to there."

"You wanted to hurt that girl, and your reitsu responded. Could you have imagined what would have happened if she hadn't have ran away? What could have happened to her?"

I felt my eyes glaze over, imagining visions of the ground opening up and swallowing up Carlise, and even more terrible things that I don't want to mention.

Toshiro let go of me hand, blood returned to it painfully. He looked at me with those soulful eyes until I looked away, self conscious for some reason. I felt my face heating up. He took a small step closer to me, close enough that I could feel the cold radiating off his body. "Will you let me help you now?" he asked softly.

Anything bigger than a nod was beyond me.

He stepped back, and I took a deep breath.

"Then follow me."

………………………………

* * *

There! It is finished! One of my biggest chapters! Do you think it's long enough? Did you like it?

TELL ME!!!!! Please review and you will be my BEST friend forever and it will motivate me to get the next chapter out sooner!

And do I ever have some plot twists in store…*Evil laugh*

The next chapters after this are going to have wayyyy more fluff too!

(PS: sorry this one took so long to get out. There's just been so much going on…)

Love always, Serenity!


End file.
